


We Were Always Meant to Be

by rosemarycreampuff



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Just not the way you think, Powdered Donuts, Spoilers, actually getting over rose and getting closure, allusions to luisa in therapy, an explanation of soulmates-ish?, brunchday funday, but honestly screw the finale, donut touch her memories, family brunches, jane still does background checks, letter to the lost, luisa finally gets her family's love, luisa finally moves on, mentions of the villaneuva family, most of it is resolved?, post rose death, rose made her paranoid, she meets someone new, sunday brunchday, technically it's never mentioned who jane ends up with, they were always meant to be, yes luisa moved on but with help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarycreampuff/pseuds/rosemarycreampuff
Summary: Post JTV canon finale— Luisa understands what was really between her and Rose; meets someone new, and finally gets to attend Sunday Brunches.





	1. The Moments After

A scream erupted from Luisa’s lips as she realized what she’d done, what she’d really, really, done. Pulling her eyes upwards, looking up at the night sky above, hints of tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn’t bear to look down as she heard the screams, as the flames licked at the bottom of her peripheral vision.

Slow, shaky, deep breaths followed one by one, as she blinked out the tears in her eyes. Her eyes remained trained on the night sky, the bright, shimmery stars that she hoped would be enough to distract her from the sounds that hit her like punches to her gut. Every shallow breath led to tears, blurring up the corners of her vision.

Slowly, she let her eyes look down at the scene, but it was already too late.

Her eyes caught the remains of the beautiful red hair she’d fallen in love with, the soft blue eyes she’d lost herself in, over, and over again, until it all went up in flames, and she swore Rose’s eyes looked up at her, followed by a smile.

A soft gasp as Luisa chewed her lip, her head swiveling around to face her brother, for even a glimpse of support, a glimpse of consolation, maybe even a smile, an “it’s going to be fine”, but he was hugging his wife, stroking her hair.

_You did the right thing._ He mouthed, as his eyes diverted down to Jane, clearly Rose had done a number on her. She wouldn’t have been able to imagine it if the sociopath that kidnapped her son and gave her ex-lover amnesia suddenly came into her house.

She nodded, smiling weakly as though he was watching her. Her legs, quivering like jelly, and her hands, shaking vigorously, her heartbeat, not quite slowing down yet— the fire was rising up, up, higher, through the small hole of stairs she could see slowly succumbing to the flames as everything turned to ashes.

Then, the tears. She hadn’t ever expected to cry for the sociopath who had ruined her life— but perhaps, Rose was what had made her forget Allison, and the hit of what happened that night had been lighter— but was it worth having to earn her family’s forgiveness over and over, over and over again? Whatever Rose had been, Luisa’s tears were shed for her, even as the smoke from the hole started to burn her eyes and she turned around to face the firefighter here to save her.

“Hi.” The woman in red said, a small, sweet smile upon her face as she held out her hand for Luisa. “I’m here to save you, Ms. Alver."

_I don’t need saving was her first and only thought_, as she took the hand of the woman before her, a wobbly smile forming as she tried her best to stop thinking about how she’d just murdered someone (a sociopathic crime lord, but a person nonetheless).

“Just step onto the metal lift and it’ll slowly lower us back onto the ground.” The woman said, helping Luisa off the side of the building and onto the small metal platform that, despite its railing, didn’t seem like it was going to protect her from falling.

The platform descended slowly, as Luisa’s hands gripped onto the firefighter’s shoulders until her knuckles were pale— she couldn’t help it. After all, she had just killed the only person who she ever trusted and never had to do anything to prove her love.

As they reached the ground again, she wanted to collapse onto the ground, to let her legs give in, to fall apart because she had nothing to lose— nothing except the love of her brother and her family that she’d worked so hard for, that she’d given up so much for— so she stood there, unshed tears close to spilling out.

She looked around the scene for someone, anyone, familiar that she could talk to, that she could fall into— but there was nobody, and that’s when she realized that Rose was all she had, all she’d learned to trust, to talk to— even though she was a sociopath who did nothing but distance her from her family— when her family was all she wanted, even after her father— the only one who mildly cared about her, was killed by her recently deceased ex-lover and presumably, ex-friend.

Standing there, she kept her eyes peeled, open, for fear that if they shut, she’d never forgive herself for the well of tears escaping.

Before she could stop herself, the tears flowed out of her eyes, and her knees gave in, collapsing into the firefighter whose plans for today definitely didn’t include consoling a crying woman— but it was an occupational risk, and, seconds later, she was awkwardly hugging the woman.

After what seemed like forever, she glanced over at the two that had been on the roof with the woman earlier, hoping there was a better way to console the woman; only to find the two missing— and a car driving away. With a light sigh, she put one arm around the woman, her best attempt to reassure the quiet heap in her arms.

Luisa could barely keep the tears in by now, they spilled out faster than she could reign them in, slipping out of her grasp. She just wanted to get rid of her pain, the aching feeling her chest that told her she did the right thing— but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel bad. If she had to do it over, she’d still push Rose off the top of the roof, she had to prove her love to her brother, but it was hard not to regret pushing the person she was closest to off a rooftop— just to finally gain the trust from her brother she’d been yearning for for a long time.

She felt one arm around her, and she looked up, into the cloud grey eyes of the firefighter, and with a smile, thankful, but small, and she closed her eyes, finally feeling comfortable in someone’s arms for the first time in ten years.

One minute passed, and before she knew, ten minutes, and she paused, looking up at the woman whose arms were around her, the grey eyes still comforting even as they stared over the horizon, zoning out.

A light shuffle, pulling her hair off the firefighter’s neck, and the soft grey eyes flickering down at her.

“Ready to go home, Ms. Alver?” The woman asked, a friendly smile on her face as she looked down into Luisa’s honey brown eyes, broken and watery— and felt bad.

Her lips parted, as she looked up at the woman, and she feared that words would flow out like waterfalls— a nod, a simple nod, as she closed her mouth. Slowly standing back upright, she looked around for her brother, shoulders slumping a little as she got into the car, the door closing behind her.

After that, it was all a blur, the firefighter waving goodbye as the car left the scene of the crime, the police interrogations, the paperwork, the endless questions from the tall detective— but at 2am, she finally returned to the comfort of the hotel, the Marbella, the only home she could rely on (and even then, maybe have died in the hotel, but to be fair, there’s never been anywhere else).

The flats were taken off, dropped by the front door as a sobbing mess collapsed onto her couch, crying until she fell asleep.


	2. Two Months Later

Two months had passed since Luisa Alver pushed her long-term girlfriend onto a spike— and things were considerably better. She had stopped crying, but found that she often withdrew herself from conversations, especially when donuts were involved. She didn’t love Rose anymore, no no, she just couldn’t bear the idea of sharing what had been their thing with someone, anyone, else— they were very sore topics. She had gone through therapy for what had happened, including her addiction to Rose, her final change of heart— and she couldn’t believe it had been seven years of being in love.

“Here’s your coffee, babe.” A familiar soft voice from behind her as an arm slipped around her and coffee onto the table— her girlfriend, the newest (and sweetest) development in her life.

You remember the firefighter at the rooftop, don’t you? Well, Luisa asked the man who’d drove her home for the number of the firefighter who’d comforted her— and well, from there, it was just date after date, and now, here she was, being handed coffee from the same woman who’d comforted her in the moments of her last girlfriend’s death.

“Thanks.” She smiled up at the woman with the soft honey brown hair, and the alluring grey eyes, softly caressing the hand on her shoulder, leaning onto it with a smile, it felt for a short moment that everything was right in the world.

“It’s Sunday.” Her girlfriend replied, slipping into the chair beside her as she took a sip of the coffee.

“Sunday brunch-day.” She responded, with a slight smile. One advantage that pushing Rose off the rooftop brought her? The love of her nieces and nephew, they often hugged to her leg, and grinned up at her, calling her a hero.

Her girlfriend sipped the large red mug of coffee loudly, her eyes fixated on Luisa, and the question that she was asking with her eyes.

“Maybe next week. Jane is fixed on doing a full background check on you before you’re allowed to come.” She replied apologetically, taking her girlfriend’s hand back into her own and giving it a small kiss.

“Fine, but there better be eggs at this legendary brunch of your family’s.” Her girlfriend joked, smiling at the deliciousness of the coffee and the sweetness of Luisa’s love.

“I’d better go.” Luisa replied, getting out of her seat. “I’ll be back before tea time.”

It wasn’t until Luisa arrived at Rafael’s penthouse at the Marbella that she ran into a family member— and Mateo was certainly not who she expected to run into in the lobby.

“Hey! Auntie Luisa!” He said, bright smile on his face as he clung onto her favourite blue jeans. “Mommy made powdered donuts, she says they’re your favourite!”

A pause, a hesitation as Luisa reminded herself to take deep breaths in that moment, to relax, that it was alright and she did what was right, that she did the only thing she could’ve done, to save her, to save her family, to save the rest of the world from the woman she’d loved. She had loved Rose, and it had been their thing, the donuts, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to eat donuts with anyone else. Maybe it would be a nice way to reach her, maybe, finally reach the peace her therapist was always rambling about.

“Really, sweetheart?” She asked, blinking the hints of tears out of her eyes.

“Really, really, I promise!” The energetic boy got off her leg, and took her hand into his, pulling her towards the elevator. Gladly, she followed along, with a smile.

Rafael’s penthouse was far smaller than she remembered, and as she entered, she spotted the familiar faces, of her current family, each happy to see her in their own right. She offered a friendly smile to them all, before sitting down at the table at the empty seat in between Ellie and Mateo.

“Luisa, hey. I finished the background check, and everything about Maisie checks out, she can come over any brunch after now.” Jane (who sat across her) smiled, and she returned that smile, glad that she could finally bring her girlfriend over to brunch.

“Here, here, have a donut, Auntie Luisa!” Mateo exclaimed excitedly, handing her the largest donut in the pile.

“Thank you so much, Mateo.” Luisa replied, a soft smile on her face.

Taking her first bite onto the donut, she couldn’t help but be reminded of Rose, of those gorgeous sea blue eyes, shining brightly and she could lose herself for hours, of the only person who cared for her for years— the first hint of a tear was in her eyes.

She closed her eyes, and it was as if years flashed past in her eyes. The bar, the dress, the pool, the donuts in the vending machine, Susanna, Eileen, the submarine, all of it. There were tears welling in her eyes as she tried her best to contain them, as she thought about a method her therapist had offered— writing a letter, and so she did— in her mind.

_Hey, Rose._

_I know it’s been a while since I pushed you off the rooftop and got you impaled on a spike of a golden statue, and I miss you. You were the only person who stood by me, through the lawsuit, through losing my brother’s trust, again and again, and again. You were the only person who believed in me even though there was nobody else._

_No matter what they tell you in the afterlife, we were always meant to be, but doomed to fail. It just wasn’t the right place for the glances we shared, and it would never have been. In some way, we were soulmates, until the world twisted it around and the line between us changed. This doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I still do. And if I had the chance to do it all over again, I would never have wanted to meet you. Not because I hate you, but because it changed you, and me— for the worse. We lost everything we’d worked so hard for, just because the sparks between us grew out of control, we let that consume us, and it threw away everything we’d worked for all our lives._

_I know you never killed after you promised me, and I’m so sorry for not trusting you— you’d hurt me too many times to protect me, and I wasn’t ready for it to happen again. I wasn’t ready to have to feel like you betrayed me, I just didn’t know it would be the last. I know I hurt you, and I’m sorry. I did what I had to do, for you, for me. Because even if we were once in love, our hearts have shifted, because we had sunk too far deep into the quicksand, with no way out. We fell in love too fast, and with the wrong time and wrong place, we were never meant to succeed._

_No matter what happens to you, I’ll always remember you as the first person who stood by me, no matter what. The person who made me believe in me, who gave me the best ten years of my life, even if we were hiding it from the world most of the time. Because what we had, what we will always share, is true love. It’s something I can’t ever even think to understand, something that was always meant to be. The universe brought us together, and it tore us apart. It was to make us both better people, to make us change for the better. To make us learn about the world, that people would always find someone to hate, that all you really need in this world is one good friend. Someone who has your back, no matter what. That’s what you did for me, and I will always, always, remember you._

_Love, Luisa._

And afterwards, she let it go, wiping away the tears that stung her eyes as she opened them to see her family, the ones she’d be safe with forever, the ones she’d sacrificed everything just to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the letter y'all were promised! hope you enjoyed the fic, and/or brought you closure the ending for sure wasn't perfect, and everything after s3 i basically ignore in one of my other fics,, but i still hope you guys found this nice :)

**Author's Note:**

> writing this actually brought me closure, and i hope it helps you too! i know it's not the perfect ending, but this is just an ending i envisioned keeping the show's (not very good) ending in mind. i hope it's good enough for y'all craving some luisa actually getting over rose but knowing they were meant to be!!


End file.
